To walk in my shoes
by KarasuOokami
Summary: Eliza is a weak, worth nothing girl. Her only wish is to be like Hiei. What if something hears her and grants it? HXK and onesided KuramaxEliza Chapter 5 is up!
1. Let's walk

**To walk in my shoes**

Author's notes – Hi this is my first story on here since my last lost account. I hope to have this only a 15 chapter story. If I fail at that then it will be longer. Now, for the disclaimer! I am so not saying it. You! In the shadows there! Come read this page!

Brago – Stupid woman…Karasuookami does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of the characters or my self from Zatch Bell. If she did I would be the star of Zatch Bell.

Hiei - She would also pair us together, even if we aren't from the same shows.

Karasuookami - Hint, hint on that pairing. It's so uncommon and I'll try it. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Let's walk

I am weak. I am stupid. I am lame and I hate myself. I hate being a cry baby. I have emotions, I hate them!

I am Eliza. Eliza Browncock. Don't laugh, it's not like I picked the name. I am a short, 5'2 ft girl with size 9 feet. Yeah, I'm known as 'Hobbit'. I am a thin girl. So thin in fact that a strong breeze blows me over. A breeze not a gust of wind. My age is 16 and 8 months, almost 17. I'm in grade 11. I hate myself.

I am weak. My family tells me so, my teachers and even my friends. It's just I'm a girl not a boy. What I wouldn't give to be strong, emotionless, talented, good looking, like my idol. Then again, he's just a drawing.

Hiei. I can just imagine being a guy like him. I wish I could be like him in everyway.

That is my one and only wish.

"Miss Browncock!" Mrs. Woodworth shouted. I look up at her, my amber colored eyes reflected in her dish sized glasses.

"Yes Mrs. W?"

"Stop dozing off in class. Next time it's detention. Got that?" She taps her ruler on my desk before heading for the front of the class again.

I wait another hell sent overly slobbery spit ball to the back of the head, 20 minutes. "Bbrriinngg!" The last bell of the day, I hate that bell.

I walk out of class just in time. "Hey dirtdick!" Daniel Paris, he has called me that name since grade 3. I get hit by him if he gets to me. I turn around to see him right there.

At first my parents worried like all the rest do, nut when I gave them the letter from the teacher, they lost hope. It said that I had taken every hit and by grade 7, still haven't fought back. I always mumbled an "I deserve it." I really do.

"Dirtdick! Earth to crab fest!" Paris slams my head into a locker. Tears immediately follow. I hate crying, it's a show of weakness. If only I was Hiei!

"I deserve it." I mumble as I pull myself off the floor. His fist connects with my jaw, sending my pathetic body back down. My eye sight blurs when he slams his knee into my temple. The ground isn't stable anymore, the world is spinning under me. It drums dully as it gets darker. Someone whispers in my ear.

"Wishes come true if you wish hard enough." I no longer feel, darkness all around me.

"What is it now, miko?"

"I have found someone to help us with our Spirit Detective problem, master."

"Not another hopeless dreamer now." A sigh echoes through the area.

"Sorry master but yes. This one wishes to be like the fire demon. We could switch them."

"Only if she wishes hard enough. He will not expect it. There will be no resistance from him."

"Yes my lord." The miko disappears wondering how her lord knew it was a she.

"I didn't do this to myself!" I can't believe that they would take that Paris' word! He told them that 'he had found me slamming my head into the wall'.

"How am I to believe you? Mister Paris has brought you home like this for the past 6 years, saying that you went crazy again." My father said.

Anger boils in my chest, burning my heart. I feel tears run down my bruised face.

"I hate you all!" I run up stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Wish my dear child." A soft woman's voice echoes in my room.

"Who?"

"Wish my child!" she demands.

"What's to lose? I wish I could be like Hiei in every way!" I blurt out loudly. The room becomes cold, my body feels like fire though. It's so confusing. I let my body fall to the floor as a bright light washes over me. A second presence overwhelms me. It's strong, different but familiar too.

"What the hell!?" The male voice echoes past me before it's gone.

Something relaxing sets in on me and sleep calls gently. I agree with it and slip into dreams of Kurama.

The sun is warm against my face. Slowly I open my eyes and stifle a yawn. I rub my eyes with bandaged fists.

"What?" I blink, staring at my hands. They are of darker skin color and I don't recall having nails this dull. I glance past them slowly to stare at the black attire I'm wearing. Glancing at my feet I notice they are not mine. They are small and booted. Moving a bit I feel myself tip a little to one side. I look over.

"When did I get up here?" I'm two stories up in a tree.

"I'm glad you're up Hiei. Maybe you would like to stay long enough for breakfast?" The man sounded fairly familiar. Glancing to the window beside the branch, Kurama is leaning out of it a bit, a smile on his face. He takes my lack of reply as needing more persuading.

"My mother is out for the day if you're worried about that. You can come downstairs."

'Wait! What happened? I'm Eliza not Hiei! Wait….' I do a mental check of hands, clothes and feet. 'I'm in Hiei's body. Think Eliza! If you act like Hiei, you can be Hiei without anyone noticing. Yes! Go Eliza!' I realize he's waiting for a reply from the 'Hiei' he knows.

"Hn." I get up with a little trouble and Kurama takes quick note of the unusual behavior.

"Feeling alright Hiei?" His eyes show concern and something else. It's then that I realize he's thinking what could be wrong. His eyes look over Hiei's, no wait its mine now, body. I'm panicking but from Kurama's face it isn't showing.

"Stiff." 'Short answers are good right? If he finds out I'm not really Hiei then he'll try to switch back. That can't happen; I don't want to go back.' I feel more determined then ever.

He hides a chuckle with his hand as he moves from the window to let me in. With a thought and movement quicker then I can understand at the moment, I find myself in the middle of Kurama's room. I don't recall even going through the window. I turn to look at the redhead. He's smiling at me.

"Not so stiff now I see." I roll my eyes and "hn" again. 'So far so good.'

He wraps an arm around my shoulders before leading me downstairs. It feels more like a leash to make sure I don't run away then any thing friendly. Entering the kitchen he gets me to sit down.

That's when it dawns on me. 'What kind of table manners does Hiei have? I've only ever seen him drink coffee. Does he eat fast or slow? How much does he eat? Wait, this is his body se when I feel full that'll be it. Genius Eliza!'

"An insight on your thought Hiei?" Kurama calls over his shoulder. He's cooking something that smells good already. I decide to try to divert him.

"Where has your mother gone?" I'm distracted for a moment by my new amazingly delicious voice I now posses.

"Only to work, she'll be home tonight. Now what caused you to smile so suddenly, Hiei?" 'I smiled?' I think hard but don't remember smiling. 'Maybe when I was congratulating myself?'

He appeared behind me, placing a plate of food down in front of me. He put a fork and knife down but moments later picked them back up. I grabbed his arm in questioning.

"I forgot you eat with chopsticks."

"I'll try eating with those." I hope I saved my ass. He smiles and places them back down.

"There's something new." He quickly placing his own food down and starts to eat. Picking up the fork, I found my hand was not used to holding it. Even if I myself have eaten with a fork before it didn't feel right in my hand. 'Now what? It's not like I know how to use chopsticks.'

Karasuookami – that's it for now. Please review!

Hiei – It's not like they will. I've read your past history with that.

Kurama – Hiei! She is a unique writer and should be supported not bashed.

Brago – Suck up…

Hiei – Pathetic gravity demon. (bashes Brago's head in)

Karasuookami – Bye! (Trying to part the two with Kurama's help)


	2. I'd rather not

KarasuOokami – Hey again! This is the second chapter. Different pov. then Eliza. Lol can you guess who's? Anyways, (claps hands) someone! Disclaimer please!?

Brago – Hell no woman…

Kurama – Hiei will (said demon claps his hands over Kurama's mouth) smay ha disacaber! (Say the disclaimer)

Hiei – leave me out of it.

KarasuOokami – fine then I'll pick someone. (Thinking of people she has to use and who would be best.) Ah I know! (Hands paper off the person so they can read it)

Matt Ishida – Karasuookami does not in anyway, shape or form own Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon, or Zatch Bell. She does own Eliza Browncock. What kind of name is that?! (a bag is suddenly pulled over his head.)

KarasuOokami – he's ok, really he's fine!

Chapter 2 – I'd rather not

He's been acting strange today, Kurama thought to himself, watching Hiei fight to use the fork and knife. It was the stumbling to get up from his tree that worries Kurama the most. Hiei wasn't ill was he? He let questioning eyes roll over Hiei's form, looking for any show of this 'illness'. There was nothing.

"No. No. No."

Hiei mumbled as he stabbed at the egg on his plate. He reminded Kurama of a child. He continued to watch Hiei until Hiei starts to growl and curse. That wasn't like him at all. Having finished his breakfast he stood up and came behind Hiei. As he leaned down over him, Kurama expected a warning, "Fox" from Hiei but nothing came from him.

He dared to wrap his arms around Hiei, placing his own hands over Hiei's. Hiei froze and turned his head to look at Kurama, glare in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned frustration clear in his voice.

"Helping you." Kurama took hold of Hiei's hands but as he started to use them an emotion crossed Hiei's face that he had never seen before that he could not understand it. Before he knew it, Hiei was not in his spot. Kurama quickly glanced up, Hiei stood in the doorway of the kitchen with that same look before leaving the house.

The bed creaked as I shifted into a new spot. It was so nice I didn't want to move. The pitter patter of rain echoed outside making me grumble. Opening my eyes I came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. Jumping back I pulled out my sword, sheets half way across the room. My hand was empty as I kept my eyes on the thing in front of me. It was a stuffed husky and my sword was missing.

"The hell?"

Looking over my form, I'm in pink and look like a girl! Emotions run through me like a fast moving river.

"What the hell!? Damn it!"

This isn't me, this isn't my room, this room is too pink and I have too many emotions! What is going on? I can't pinpoint half the feelings let alone name them.

'The fox did this!' Then I rethink that, I haven't pissed him off or betrayed him. 'Then what would cause this?'

I fold my legs under my body, still staring at the dead dog that's stuffed. It stares back. I hate this 'event' but I will not lose to it, I will stay calm.

"Hn!" I grunt before looking around the room. The floor is a purple carpet, walls pink with yellow flowers, white dresser and night table, with stuffed animals everywhere.

'If I'm going to be stuck here, in whom ever this is, this room will have to change.'

Getting up I look at myself in the mirror, a weak human girl with a pale complexion. Amber colored eyes and mid back length blond hair.

"Beep. Beep. Beep! Beep! BEEPP!!"

Glancing at the clock I notice my picture on it. I walk over and pick it up, turning it over it reads 'I only wish to me like you' in fast written handwriting. 'Ok so this girl got her wish?'

"Beep!!!" The clock won't shut up so I pull the wire it's connected to. I smirk as it stops.

"Eliza! I know you hate us but you still have to get your ass out of bed! You're going to be late for school!" A woman's voice yells up to me.

The day at the school was boring. Nothing was too hard to understand, why do humans need this? That stupid woman, Eliza's mother, had dragged me here. I count the seconds until the last bell.

"BBBRRIIINNGGG!!" Everyone rushes out, I snicker.

'Fools.' I walk out last.

"Hey! Dirtdick!"

A boy yells out. I keep walking, I don't care who he's calling too. They must be pathetic to answer to that name. Suddenly he's in front of me.

"Hey, dirtdick, going deaf on me now?" I glare, so the girl is bullied at school. It explains a lot.

"Get out of my way or die."

His face shows shock before he laughs.

"Oh I can't do that. Your parents expect your little crazy act every day now, so let's just keep it that way."

He swings a fist which is too slow to connect. 'Last chance to move.' I think to myself. 'I needed a good fight.'

Grabbing his hair I pushed his face into the locker. Without thinking I smash my foot into his ribs sending him back. Before he can get up I'm on him, digging my knee into his chest while punching his face in.

"Enough!"

A girl cries out. I stop and get up, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

KarasuOokami – well that's chapter two I'm working on three now! Please review!

Kurama - hands KarasuOokami a rose thank you for the spot light and keeping Hiei, well Hiei.

Hiei – Hn…

Kurama – Hiei agrees. drapes an arm over Hiei's shoulders


	3. Oh come on now

KarasuOokami – Welcome back everyone. I am glad you have returned to read the next chapter. Ow! is hit in the head with the hilt of a sword

Hiei – stop being formal! holds sword threateningly

Kurama – Hiei please! She's been studying her "How to be polite" book again. flips through the book It is a very interesting thing that humans need to read such things. Ow! a small rock hits him in the head

KarasuOokami - holding more rocks Disclaimer Fox!

Kurama - sighs KarasuOokami does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. She owns Paris, Eliza, Eliza's parents and who ever shows up in Eliza's world.

Chapter 3 – Oh come on now

I panicked! Sitting on the sill of a 15 story window, I could still feel my heart racing. The way Kurama had placed himself over me I had wanted to kiss him. I can't do that though, I'm in Hiei's body, not mine. Taking hold of my hands was the last straw. It was run or do something to wreck Hiei's and Kurama's friendship.

"Well at least I know I have Hiei's fight or flight down in those situations. Heh!"

Closing my eyes I let myself drift off, listening to the world under me. A plane flew overhead. Birds chirped to each other on branches and coed as they where feed by an old man who coughed every now and then. Kids skipping school yelled out to each other, some fighting, others asking each other to go the arcade. A woman talked to her friends about her baby. Men talked little but when they passed by I could here something or another about women, technology or a game. It was noisy but peaceful to my ears. I felt calm now, having also lost track of time.

"Hey I wonder why Kurama sounded so worried when he called." Yusuke asked.

"Because Yusuke, Hiei has disappeared for more then 6 hours and happens to be suppressing his energy. You know how hard he is to find when he doesn't want to be found." Botan glares at him.

"The shortie probably got a temper again and ran off!" Kuwabara stated marching beside them on there way to Kurama's.

"Fool." I muttered in my dozed state. Even when I was only watching the show I acted every much like Hiei in my opinion towards Kuwabara. I felt myself relax more.

"Hey shrimp! Come down 'ere and say that to my face!" 'Shit is he super human or something?' I open my eyes and glance down, feeling every Hiei in that moment. 'I could get used to being him.' I glare down at Kuwabara, stopping the smile from coming to my face.

"You couldn't hit me even if I were down there." I close my eyes again, resting my chin on my chest. Laughter from Yusuke echoes through the street.

"Sorry to say Kuwabara but he's right! Hey Hiei! Come down here anyways!"

I sigh before getting up and quicker then I'm used to moving I find myself in front of Yusuke.

"What do you want?" I questioned threateningly. Yusuke only laughed.

"Kurama is worried about you Hiei! What did you do?" Botan blurted out.

"Noth-" I shut my mouth. Hiei doesn't explain himself! I shout mentally at myself for the slip. "Hn." I can't glare at Botan so I look up at Yusuke, trying my best to be Hiei.

"Mind coming with us to Kurama's? It's less work for us and the 'search party' we would have had to make." At my look he continues, "It can't be that bad between you two."

"I'll see him myself."

I didn't want to go or have them go to Kurama. I just hoped they bought the lie. I made a quick exit and headed towards Kurama's house. I suppressed my energy half way there.

"I'm a coward."

I mutter as I turn and head towards the park I've seen so much in the show. I find the tree Hiei sits in with ease and settled myself down. The time feels faster now as I watch everyone at some point or another in the park. It's just like in my world, I can't face anything. 'Wait if I'm here, then where did Hiei go?' Watching my hands I wonder if we switched. 'If that happened, he would beat Paris up on the first day. My Dad will think I'm growing up. What will he do to my life? I'm just trying to be him for as long as I can. What if he changes my whole life around?' My heart quickens at the thought and the thought that this was real.

"It's not a dream…"

Will I be Hiei forever? What if I really fall for Kurama and wreck Hiei's life? 'Just keep running away…Like you always have, Eliza.' Something in the back of my mind tells me. I feel like crying because I know it's the truth. I can act all I want but when it comes to something that will affect me I'll run like the worthless girl I am inside.

"I guess its Hiei's personality switch I wanted, not his form." I whisper it as if aware that someone who knows Hiei could overhear me. I close my eyes, feeling too sensitive to talk to anyone, let alone face them. I let myself fall into sleep.

_The snow whips around my body, biting into my bare arms and legs. I'm in nothing but a night shirt that reaches to my knees. The wind screeches painfully in my ears. I have to move forward, I know where I am. The lake is just a few feet ahead. I can't stop myself. The feels overwhelm me. I'm lost. I'm lost. I can't find anything anymore. Why can't I find my way back inside. I'm strong enough to find my way. The house is just ahead of me!__ My legs are so cold. Why am I out here? Yes, I know my baby brother is out here. _

_"Mark! Mark!" My voice is ripped away with the wind. I burst forward hoping to find him. My feet touch something wet, it feels like knifes running over them. The feeling quickly runs up my legs, inhaling my body. My eyes burn as the water freezes them. The form in front of me comes closer with the pull of the water. No, it is pulling me to it. Baby blue eyes stare lifeless into my own. Short blonde hair on his head moves on its own. Terrified I scream at the sight of my baby brother. Knifes run through my lungs. I'm going to die with him. I couldn't save my baby brother._

"Ahh!" I quickly sit up in the tree. My heart drums in my ears. Glancing up at the sky I find its night. Shadows play across the park grounds and I quickly leave. That dream, that memory hasn't haunted me for years.

"Why now?" Landing on Kurama's windowsill I glance in. He's reading a book at his desk. I catch sight of the time, 10:47 pm. I tap on the window to get him attention. He looks up and smiles softly.

"Come to explain yourself Hiei?" He opens the window and I slip into his room. I sit on the bed, barely really. He sits back in his chair, studying me. "Not really."

KarasuOokami – That's three now. I'm happy to write this but at this rate 15 chapters will be too little. Anyways please review. Oh Eliza was 7 at the time in her dream and her brother was 5 when he died. It's kind of sad but I'm trying to get across how Eliza became pathetic in the first place. Next chapter – Hiei destroys more then needed in Eliza's life.

Hiei – If I was in my own body I'd burn the room first.

Kurama – For those who review reads page over a third time they will get one of my roses as a thank you. sighs Naturally, I shall be out of roses within a day or two of this.

Hiei – don't count on it. She hasn't got one yet so why think a flower will get her one.

KarasuOokami - wants to cry but can't Anyways people bye for now.


	4. I said no!

KarasuOokami - I'm on a roll here! Thank you Loli's Crazy Journey for being so nice as to review.

Hiei – She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama – Hiei, I thought you told me you were never going to say the disclaimer.

Hiei – She threatened me with telling 'you know who' who I am.

Chapter 4 – I said no!

_"Enough!" _

_A girl cries out. I stop and get up, kicking him in the ribs for good measure. _

I look up at the girl. She looks horrified to see me, as do most of the other students. 'I don't have to explain myself.' With that thought I pick up Eliza's bag and leave the school grounds.

I had managed to get my hands on a dark blue paint that promised to turn a black and dark blue mix on the walls. I also had a box of garbage bags and paint rolls, tape and two paint brushes. Within that hour I went through all of the clothes, throwing all but the dark clothing into a bag. I left the under garments alone for now. The second bag was filled with stuffed animals, the husky thing in its own bag. I made sure of that thing going. The next and last bag was filled with everything personal or easily broken. These bags I put into the closest, where if I got my body back, the girl could find her things. The closest only had two pieces of clothing left in it and many empty shelves with the lack of animal toys. The room itself was bare, only a few books on the night table and a pen. The bed was robbed of its pink sheets and the white dresser was not staying white! The purple carpet was dark enough to ignore.

I opened the cans of paint, and then moved the furniture away from the walls. Taping the edges of the walls would have been done faster if I had my own body! Oh wait I wouldn't be in this mess if I was. Angry, I start painting the walls.

"Stupid, naïve little girl! Damn her pink obsession." I curse after finishing the room, all that's left is for it to completely dry. The girl's image in the mirror catches my eye. Moving closer I watch my eyes turn red then amber and back again. The more annoyed I get at this situation I'm in, the longer they stay red.

"Master he's fighting the switch!" The miko rushed into the room her Master stayed in for unhealthy periods of time.

"I know miko." He sighed, looking at the flushed pale face for the woman. Her eyes a bright shade of orange, showing her panic, he almost laughed at her for it. "Our little friend is trying to explain the situation to the fox. She seems to feel the pull he has on her new body." He held up his hand to show the miko the orb. She came over and looked in. Within the ball lay Hiei's form on the bed, fidgeting ever so slightly.

"Master Ryoichi?" She questioned, having no knowledge that he could watch them without her help. How useless she felt in that moment.

"Explain what you came here for Hiei." Kurama's voice was no longer friendly. He sat in his chair, leaning forward with one hand under his chin. His arm balanced comfortably on his crossed legs. Sharp green eyes that I had fallen in love with in my world now made me want to run back to the park, scared and naked under his gaze.

I left my legs down, even if I wanted to fold them in on the bed. The feeling I had in me forced me to keep them down. 'A better chance to run this way.' Ran endlessly in my mind along with 'I have to see what he thinks of my situation without telling him fully.' I decided to do the latter. 'Breath in, and out Eliza.'

"Is it possible for a soul to be switched from one body to another?" I hope to Emna that it didn't give it away.

"Probable but you aren't giving that much information to go on Hiei. Is this what was been bothering you?" He leaned back, less intimidating now. His eyes still watched me like the fox he is. _'Why would he be worried about such a thing anyways?' _I didn't hear it physically but felt it in my mind, as if it were my own thought.

"Yes." I lied. It wasn't bothering me half as much as my affection towards Kurama.

"Ah." He smiled softly before continuing, "Tell me Hiei, what other things are there about this switch?"

I thought a moment on that. "The two bodies are from different worlds, other then the ones we know." _'Two bodies from worlds other then human, demon and spirit and they switch. Where on earth has Hiei's mind run off to now? A powerful source would have to be linked to the two. Naturally, these souls would have to be willing to switch or maybe just one?' _

A devilish smirk crossed Kurama's face. "I guess I don't need to tell you that now do I?" I almost jumped and kept my eyes on the floor. _'Hiei?' _Kurama's voice called into my mind.

'_Hn?' _I can't believe this, I am talking without talking. 'What now?' At least I hoped he didn't hear that. A warm hand cupped my chin, filling my head. I looked up at Kurama.

"What?" I choked out as he moved closer.

"Hiei, I know that wasn't what was truly on your mind. You've been acting strange around me lately," His free hand slipped up me leg it rest on my hip, "If its something on your mind, I will give you space. If it's about us…." He didn't finish with words. His kiss was enough to tell me that the pairings in my world weren't wrong about the two demons at all. I couldn't help but respond to it though. A fan girl getting a second wish granted, which moron of a girl would pass up kissing Kurama?

KarasuOokami – That was fun. Not only is it fan girlish but yaoi!

Hiei – Get that smirk off you're face!

Karasuookami – I'm going to tell Yukina if you don't behave, jackass!

Kurama – Unfortunately, it seems I'm rather confused here. I thought you loved Hiei yourself, do you not?

Karasuookami – Yes! I'm just very into black mail and the works. Oh please review! I need to know if my work is any good you know. Though the 143 hits are nice to see.


	5. I'm sorry

KarasuOokami- Lily Nova and Loli's Crazy Journey I'd like to thank you. Even with all my studying and homework I have I'm posting this chapter. Please Review people!

Yusuke – Only in her mind does she own Yu Yu Hakusho. Got that?! She doesn't own us.

Chapter 5 – I'm sorry

I am kissing Kurama when I had to pull away, feeling a ripping through my body. In one moment, I'm looking into Kurama's eyes, the next I'm looking at my old self in the mirror. I move my hand to touch the mirror and I found myself clutching onto Kurama's shirt. Everything seems to be burning up inside. My eyes burn, in one form I'm crying the other I'm gasping for air, clinging to Kurama. I try to bring myself back to the new world I live in, nothing else matters. Both bodies feel like they're ripping under the pressure. I can't take it, I can't! I can feel Kurama's arms wrap around me holding me to him, my back pressed against his chest. Then I can't feel anything but the hot tears running down me cheeks. I keep trying to keep Kurama, keep the stability in it, but clinging to Kurama's arms was like trying to hold water between one's fingers.

It was then that everything stopped. Every fibre of my body burned. My breathing was unstable, but I could hear the soft whispering of a male voice. Kurama. I still have him. I feel his hand run through my hair, forcing me to relax, even if I didn't want to.

"Hiei?" He pulled me away from him, turning me around and holding me just short of arm's length. "Hiei, are you ok?" I nod, feeling my throat was too raw to speak. I just can't understand what happened. I want to leave to find out what happened.

"I," Coughing hoarsely I try to stop it but can't.

"Here, drink this." He hands me a glass of water and sits back in his chair watching me. He waits a full minute before he asks what I really don't want to answer.

"What just happened, Hiei? Do not think about running from me or avoid the question." His voice was cold, as if he was talking with an enemy.

"I've explained it to you already. I believed I could deal with it myself, before this." I felt snappish and I guess it was what I needed to sound like Hiei. Kurama only hesitated for a moment.

"You mean the idea you proposed earlier about souls switching…"

"Yes…" Now to lie to the one I love and to tell him some of the truth to make it sound believable. "Someone keeps connecting with me to try to switch bodies, world's maybe." Kurama watches me, waiting for more when Botan taps on the window. He gets up to open the window.   
"Koenma needs us?" Botan nods, quiet for once in her life. "We'll come now."

As we stood before Koenma listening to him 'blah-blah-blahing' about people in the area suddenly having multiple personalities and without any prior history to explain it, I could not help but hide myself behind Kurama by casually staying behind him. I couldn't help but listen in on it all until Kurama interrupted Koenma.

"I believe whom ever is doing this is only practicing on humans. The fact that Hiei has told me someone keeps trying to switch with him but has failed so far means they could only be gathering strength to move to demons." He grabbed my arm, ensuring I could not depart. The looseness of the hold confused me though. If I wished to leave I could with ease. I slipped deeper into my thoughts as Koenma went on talking.

"Could Hiei have the power to switch back?' Thinking back on the event that caused so much pain I recalled black all around and red eyes. I was crying while in front of the mirror. 'Where did the black come from? I guess if I ever went back I'd find out. But do I want to go back?' The beatings everyday, being a mental problem, having parents give up on you. The only thing getting me through the day got me here. 'To be Hiei. To be Kurama's love and have power and skills enough to protect myself and others was a bonus. Do I want to give it all up? Could I push myself ever to do so?' I shook my head. 'No. Never.'

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" I stepped to Kurama's side, looking to Botan.

"Do you agree?" She asked.

"To what?" I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Of all the people here, I least expected you to zone out!" She huffed before realizing I wasn't going to do anything other then glare at her. "I was saying that as you have been involved with this case you should stay in the presence of anyone of us at all times. Just to be sure that if you do change, we know right away."

I wasn't against the idea, but as Hiei I had to glare at her as if it 'was' a problem.

"He agrees and can stay with me." Kurama answered for me. 'That meant even one slip up and I was a goner!' Inwardly I panicked but outwardly I forced myself to look to the side cursing the new arrangement.

KarasuOokami – finally done and late. I'm sorry for the lateness of it all but as my family says "School comes first." Oh and if anyone reads my oneshot, please remember that it is OC and based from a dream nothing more. I will flame back to flamers. 

Yusuke – Damn stop ranting.

KarasuOokami- Shut it Yusuke! Anyways Review please.


End file.
